Running with wolves
by Welisarne
Summary: Join the journey from darkness to love, understanding and revenge. This is a love story of a wolf who suprised everyone and a girl who lost herself. Bad language and probably a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys – a new story! YAY! My first not crossover. This was actually my first idea ever but I didn't have the courage to write it. It is commonly known that crossovers are less read then the Twilight stories so I posted the crossovers first. And now that I didn't get much complaints about the other stories I decided to write it and see where it goes.**

**Disclaimer – The Twilight characters are not mine, I just like to play with them and make Bella less pathetic.**

**Warning 1: This is not a Cullen friendly story. I don't like most of them so I have trouble writing them nicely. If the Cullens are in my story they are evil, most of the time they are nonexistent.**

**Warning 2: There will be lemons.**

**Warning 3: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I do double check every chapter but my dyslexia misses a word or two. I'm sorry!**

**Note: Someone has offered to be my beta and while I have thought about it I eventually decided against it. The idea just seemed to suck all the fun out of writing and I see writing as a hobby not as a job. **

**This is not for school reading, it's for fun – if you don't like my writing or you have a problem with my grammar you can freely click the back button **

**I hope you like the story!**

**Please review!**

* * *

I will never forget the first time I saw her.

It was raining, like it almost always does, she was sitting in my best friends garage drinking soda and smiling.

The smile was so fake it actually hurt me. She was so beautiful. I saw that, I saw how beautiful she was even though she was too pale, her hair lost its shine, her eyes had no life in them and she was way too skinny.

Yes; I acknowledged all the faults in her apperance and I immediatelly knew it came from the inside. She was sad. So fucking sad.

But I also saw all that she could be. If someone helped her heal she would bloom. She would be exquisite.

»Bella Swan.« She introduced herself.

»The chiefs daughter?« Quil asked while I stood in the back awkwardly. I never spoke to a girl, let alone someone as beautiful as her.

Bella Swan – to me the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and apparently the girl I would never have.

Jake staked a claim to her. I wanted to fight for her and I would too - if only she noticed me. But she didn't, she looked right through me. Like I wasn't even there. Then again I had a feeling Jake had no chance either, that helped ease the sting a bit.

Jake blabbed about Bella all day every day. I thought the girl was cute, really I did but the few times Quil and I hung out with her and Jake she didn't really do much.

She didn't speak, she didn't laugh, hell the girl barely moved. So I don't know where Jake got all those things he and Bella allegedly did together but it sure as helll wasn't true.

»I'm almost finished with the bikes Bella brought. And then I'm gonna teach her to ride it. She said so.«

Quil and I nodded. We heard this a hundred times already. It was the norm now, us sitting eating lunch and Jake talking about Bella.

Us walking to school and Jake talking about Bella.

Us walking from school and Jake takling about Bella. I learned to tune him out but today he was seriously pissing me off for some unknown reson.

»So, Bella kissed me yesterday.« Jake gloated at lunch.

»Yeah?« Quil questioned eagerly. »How was it?«

Quil thought himself a playboy. And I guess he was, if you counted the dreams he had. He just didn't date the same girls in real life that he did in his dreams, so he had no proof.

My hand tightened on the chair I was sitting on. I have no idea what's going on with me but I was so angry lately. A small thing could get me so riled up, I don't understand it.

The seat of the chair cracked and then broke, a part of it staying in my hand.

»What the hell, Embry?« Jake asked startled, he was already prepared to spew out lies to Quil about his kiss with Bella that didn't exist. Quil just sat there dumbfounded his jaw on the table.

»I… I don't know, man.« I shook my head to clear the red haze that suddenly obscured my vision. Pressing the heels of my hands against my forehead as I got asulted by the most painfull headace ever. »I have to go home, I'm really not feeling well. I think I'm geting sick.«

»Aha.« Quil nodded. »You are looking pretty freaky right now, man.«

I stumbled out of school, I figured mom would call the school tomorrow and excuse me from school or something, frankly I didn't care.

Even though we lived on the res and you could walk from one side of the res to the other in ten, fifteen minutes tops I needed thirty five minutes to get home. Once I actualy fell to my knees with pain and I couldn't get up for about five minutes or so.

I literally fell through the door of the small house I lived in with my mom.

»Embry!« My mom yelled, worry clear in her voice. She knelt by me at the door where I laid sprawled out on the floor. »What's wrong?!«

I wish she'd stop yelling. Everything was already too loud with my massive headache I honestly didn't need her yelling in my ears. I could swear I heard all the way to Forks.

I could hear the cars on the road, the birds in the tree behind our house and was that a wolf? I could have sworn I heard a wolf howl.

»Embry, answer me!« Mom yelled again. I guess I got distracted by the sounds outside and forgot about mom.

»Mom, please don't yell.« I rasped out. Now even my throat hurt and it was hard for me to breathe. There was absolutely not a thing on my body that didn't hurt. Even my hair and nails hurt. »I think I'm dying.«

That was proven the wrong thing to say. »You're what!?« Mom screeched.

»Not really, mom.« I hope. I tried to placate her, but the damage was done she was in a full blown panic attack. And I was seriously considering joining her in the nice, inviting panic but I couldn't find the energy. I was actually honest when I told her I was dying, I truly believed it but I didn't care. I didn't care if I was really dying I just wanted the pain to end.

Mom reached to remove a strand of my hair from my forehead. I was wet and sticky so she practically had to unglue my hair of my skin. The moment she touched me it was like she set me on fire, the touch burned.

»Don't touch me!« I snarled at her.

I immediately felt bad when I saw the hurt on my moms face. That passed quickly as I remembered the fight we had just a few days before.

It always bothered me that I didn't know who my father is but the last fight pissed me off something fierce. I just didn't understand why she couldn't or should I say wouldn't tell me.

It went from bad to worse quickly when I asked her if she even knew who he was. I do understand that the last remark was uncalled for but I couldn't help myself. It came with being a teenager – the thoughtles words that came from my mouth but I was never like this before. I never was so angry, never so mean to anyone least of all my own mother.

»I'm just trying to help, Embry.«

»I don't need your help!« I snapped. »I don't want it!« I got up and ran back out the door and in to the woods.

»Embry, please! Let me call the doctor! You need help!« I heard my mom call behind me but I didn't turn around. I hated the fact that she was still nice to me while I have been nothing but an asshole to her these last few days.

Five minutes ago I could barely move from the pain now it felt like thousands and thousands of ants were crawling under my skin. And suddenly I got the need to be outside, if I stayed in the house I would go insane.

I ran and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore and then I collapsed on the forest floor. Dragging myself against a bark of a tree I rested.

Being ouside in the forest somehow I felt better, I felt less pain. I felt more free. Now thinking about it I immediately felt worse when I entered the house, like the walls were suffocating me.

Lying on the forest floor felt comforting, like when I was small and was hugging my stuffed bunny. It felt familiar, good. It aso helped to cool me down. All in all, I felt so good that I actually took a nap.

Waking up from the best sleep I had in about a week, which shouldn't be possible because I was sleeping on the hard, cold and wet forest floor.

I heard my name being called.

»Embry!« I knew the voice but I couldn't remember the source. It also made me want to run towards it but I restrained. The want felt wrong.

Rustling of leaves on my left caught my attention. A man came through the trees. He looked so familiar and yet so different from the boy I saw last just about a month ago. There was no way he changed so much in such a short time. Right?

I wasn't sure. »Jared?«

»Holy shit, Embry!« It was Jared.

I didn't understand. How did he grow so quickly? Jared was always small build. Even though Jared was older he was smaller than me, hell he was smaller than Jake and Jake was the shortest kid on the res.

»Jared, something's wrong. You've gotta call 911.«

»Nah, man. You'll be fine, you'll see.« Jared soothed. »Sam! Over here!«

Who the hell is he calling? Was it Sam Uley? While I personaly saw nothing wrong with the guy Jake and Quil were freaked out by him, so were the rest of the kids on the res. They were sure that the guy was selling and using drugs but I seriously doubted that. I mean come on! If he was using drugs then why were the elders looking to Sam for answers?

Sam arrived quickly with another man trailing behind him. I never noticed how tall Sam was, maybe it was because I was still lying down or because I was sick, god knows.

»Embry.« Sam said his face impassive. »Your mom called Billy. Why did you run away from home?«

What the hell? »I didn't run away.« I told them. »I felt sick and she wouldn't be quiet so I had to leave.«

Sam snorted and the guy behind him mummbled something that I clearly heard as: »Yeah, right.«

»Fuck you, dude!« I yelled, my anger coming back full force. The sounds and the smell of the forest did nothing to extinguish it this time. »You don't know anything about me!« How dare he assume anything about me, he doesn't even know me.

I stood with great effort and turned to the unknown man beside Sam.

The man smirked mockingly and I started shaking. I shook so hard that when I looked down at my hands they were almost a blur.

»Paul.« Sam said with warning. »Stand back.«

»Why?« The man, Paul asked. »What will the baby boy do? Will he hit me?« The bastard pouted. »Oh, I know! I bet you he'll cry. He'll cry because he doesen't know who his daddy is!«

My shaking increased until finaly my anger became too much for me to control and I lunged towards Paul.

Halfay there I exploded!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – The Twilight characters are not mine!**

**Please review!**

* * *

I wanted to kill Paul, I really did. I hated him so much at that moment it was almost unreal. I have never hated before in my life but this guy was seriously pushing my buttons. As I lunged at him, flying towards him through the air and landed on top of him on all fours.

Paul started laughing his ass off. Was the guy insane?

Here I was wanting to kick his ass and he was laughing. I understand that I didn't get into fights often - or ever really. But still, with the anger I felt I was sure I'd get in a good hit or two.

I pulled back my arm and tried to form a fist when I noticed it.

It!

My arm was gone! My arm was now a paw! A massive fucking paw!

My eyes were probably huge, there was a paw sticking out of my shoulder. How the flying fuck will I beat the brains out of Paul now?

I looked lower and there was a whole dog body attached to the paw. No shoulder, well not a human shoulder. Heavens above I am a dog!

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Was all that was running through my brain, along with an occasional: "Fuck!" and "I'm a dog!"

"Embry, relax! And you're not a dog." There was a voice in my head and it wasn't mine.

What the hell did the lunch ladies put in the food? Was I high? I must have been.

"You're not high. The legends are true." The voice said.

I looked up to see a huge black wolf staring right at me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed but it came out as loud howl mixed with a bark. I forgot I was a dog and couldn't talk.

"You are not a dog!" The voice in my head said more forcefully. "It's me, Sam. Sam Uley. I'm not just some voice in your head."

"Sam?" I cocked my head. It almost fell down, my head was much heavier then before I turned to a dog. "What are you doing in my head? And what were the legends you were talking about?"

"We're all connected in mind when we're phased. And with legends I meant the old legends, the ones that we listened as kids."

"So I'm guessing you're the black wolf?" I pulled that one out of my ass, really I didn't expect an answer so when the huge black wolf nodded it's huge black head I fell down. I sat on my furry ass in shock. "Wow! Uh… I didn't listen to any legends. Did you forget that I'm the outsider?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu, someone's bitter." Paul who somehow sneaked from underneath me unnoticed, mocked. He was a wolf too he was a dark grey color, smaller than Sam but still much larger than an ordinary wolf.

I could see myself through their eyes. I was big, almost as big as Sam. My fur was grey but lighter than Pauls and my paws were almost white, I was almost silver. I have to admit even though I didn't want to be a wolf I was quite a beautiful animal.

I growled at Paul. It was an instinctive reaction. Just as I was getting ready to lounge at him Sam stopped me.

"Paul, Embry enough!" He ordered.

I tried to fight the order but I couldn't. Yet the obedience and submisivnes felt wrong to me somehow. I will have to talk to Jared if he feels the same later. Was this the human part of me telling me it's wrong to obey Sam or was I like so many times before - the odd man out?

"Don't forget to tell him the legends Sam. _All_ the legends." Jared's voice floated through along the mind link with a picture of his girlfriend Kim.

The black wolf nodded it's big head. "I was getting to that. Paul you're on patrol."

The wolf in question emmidiately turned and ran deeper in to the forest with amazing speed while I planted my furry ass back down and was joined by Sam and Jared.

Sam's wolf huffed, then I saw and heard Billys voice, the chief of our tribe in my head: "The Quileute were always small in population but we never disappeared. It is because of our blood, the magic in our blood makes it so."

I could see Billy in Sam's mind. I always admired Billy Black, as I was growing up he was the father I never had. I have spent half of my life at the Black house because Jake was my best friend and Billy had always seemed larger than life, even after he got chained to the wheelchair.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute – Astral Projection."

"They left their bodies behind under the care of their women." All this conversation carried on at night by a bonfire, somewhere on a cliff. It all looked and felt magical even if I was seeing it all trough Sam's mind and I was not actually there. "Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious."

"The Quileute were always victorius and so the Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic."

"Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Ultapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest."

The atmosphere by the fire shifted so suddenly it sent chills down my spine. "Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater."

"Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit."

"An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age."

My head was spinning. "Wow!" I breathed.

"I know right!" Jared snigerred.

But they – Sam, Paul and Jared had an advantage. They grew up with this legends, even though they thought they were bedtime stories. At least they knew something.

"So we turn in to wolves when we reach manhood, whatever that means. You'd think they'd warn us." I huffed annoyed. Or at least the legitimate children should know and I'm sure they didn't. If Jake knew any of this he would have told me. Jake can't keep a secret to save his life.

"No, Embry. You have to listen on." Sam ordered.

"There's more?" I asked incrediously. This was already too much, I was getting owerwhelmed.

"Yes. Now listen." The scene in his mind was the same as before but the air around it shifted. The night somehow bacame colder and darker.

"Now listen to the sacrifice of the third wife." Billy started. "After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned."

"A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart."

I'm sure my eyes in this form were already large but with hearing this they are surely the size of basketballs.

"Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion."

"She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."

"That sounds suspiciously like vampires." I concluded.

No one said anything, I was practically hearing crickets.

"Fuck! Please tell me there aren't vampires!" I pleaded. They didn't say what I wanted them to.

"You're good." Jared complimented.

"How did you gather that so quickly?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I snapped. "I'm a giant wolf sitting in the middle of the forest with other wolves around me and we can hear each other in our heads. There is not much I wouldn't believe right about now!"

From somewhere in the forest where he was running patrol Paul added his thoughts: "The kid's got a point."

* * *

**Next time we'll go in to imprinting and the Cullens are vampires bit. The whole legend bits are copy - pased from the Twilight Wiki. Lazy, yes but it was easiest and the most acurrate. Sorry!**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
